


Midnight Mistletoe Madness

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-28
Updated: 2006-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry will do whatever it takes to avoid embarrassment, but when there's magic involved, all bets are off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).

This was written for the current hd_fluff prompt #12: Mistletoe, as well as for my 100quills Drarry table, prompt: Midnight.

Beta: Sevfan.

Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Midnight Mistletoe Madness

~

Harry gaped at Hermione in horror. “You mean that if I happen to be standing under mistletoe, anyone can come up to me and kiss me, and I have to let them?” he asked. “I am _so_ not going to this party...”

She stared at him. “Well, it’s not supposed to be something bad, Harry,” she said. “It’s just a fun and lighthearted activity. And you have to come. It’s our last party, and it’ll be fun. I’ll do whatever it takes to get you there, because you need to relax!”

“So, I can’t say no if someone tries to kiss me?” Harry asked again. 

Ron tutted. “Bad form, mate,” he said. “Might not be too lucky for your love life either if you start refusing to kiss people. But really, what’s the big deal?”

Harry sighed. How could he be honest with Ron about how scary Ginny was being? He felt practically stalked most of the time. This was almost worse than Voldemort. He suspected that if Ginny wanted to take over the world she’d be a lot more successful than old snake face had been. 

And she had organized this winter party. He almost felt as if she’d done it just to try to get him to kiss her.

Hermione hushed Ron. “You can say no, Harry,” she said firmly. “Although, since typically, mistletoe is charmed at wizard parties, it might be a bit obvious...”

“What does that mean?” Harry asked.

“It means, you can refuse to kiss people, but then the mistletoe will follow you around all night until you do kiss someone,” Ron explained. “You think people notice you now? How about if you had a bush flying over your head all the time?”

Harry dropped his head in his hands and groaned. “I’m _so_ not going,” he said, words muffled.

Hermione frowned at Ron. “Harry, I think I can fix it so that the mistletoe won’t bother you, okay? I can place a Mistletoe Repellant Charm on you that should keep them away.”

Harry looked up, relieved. “You can? Thanks, Hermione,” he said. 

She held up a hand. “Don’t thank me yet! The charm will wear off at midnight, since, in essence, it’s an anti-love charm, and so, if you’re still in the vicinity of any charmed mistletoe, they will ALL converge on you at once.” 

Harry nodded. “So, I just need to make it an early night. Okay, I can do that.”

Ron looked skeptical. “Okay, but just be sure you don’t get caught at midnight. I saw mistletoe converge on someone once. It wasn’t pretty.”

“Well, it’s not dangerous, is it?” Harry asked. 

Hermione pursed her lips. “Well, imagine being practically smothered by mistletoe. Asphyxiation is not a good way to go.”

Harry shuddered. Yeah, he’d be sure to be long gone by midnight. 

~

“Welcome, Harry! You made it after all.”

 _Ginny sure has a toothy grin_ , Harry thought, staring with morbid fascination at her wide smile. 

“Come on in,” she said brightly. 

He nodded and walked through the doors to the Great Hall, looking around at the transformation. They’d really done a masterful job, perfectly simulating a snow covered clearing nestled between looming mountains. 

There was even an ice rink in the center where people were laughing, skating, and falling, and over to the side, there was a large area cleared for dancing. A few couples were there, but most people were milling about, chatting. 

Harry spotted Neville and walked towards him. 

“Hello, Harry,” Neville said cheerfully as he approached. “Good to see you. I wasn’t sure that you were coming.” 

Harry grinned, snagging some punch from a passing elf, doing a quick double take when he saw the Santa hat it was wearing. 

“I thought about it, and decided to risk it,” he said, sipping slowly. 

Neville nodded. “Good. I’d hate for you to miss out on our last winter party before we leave.”

They chatted for a while, mostly about what their plans were; Neville had been eagerly accepted as Sprout’s Herbology apprentice, and was looking forward to that, Harry was going into the Auror’s Unspeakable program. 

“Malfoy’s doing that, too, isn’t he?” Neville asked. 

Harry nodded. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Yes, the other man had proven himself loyal in the days that followed Dumbledore’s murder by Snape, and both he and Snape had been exonerated by the former headmaster’s Pensieve. 

Since most had believed they were loyal Death Eaters, they had been welcomed back into Voldemort’s ranks and had been able to pass enormous amounts of vital intelligence back to the Order. 

It had been through Draco’s efforts, in fact, that they’d won the war. When he’d shown up at Grimmauld Place, bleeding and battered, dragging Snape and the last two Horcruxes, Harry hadn’t asked questions. He’d simply destroyed the pieces of Voldemort’s soul and then gone to where Draco had told him. There, he’d finally been able to lay to rest the monster that had killed his parents. 

The war, however, had taken up most of Harry’s seventeenth year, so, he and many of his surviving year mates, had been given the option of six extra months at Hogwarts to complete their education.

Most had accepted, including, to Harry’s surprise, Draco. The two mostly avoided each other, but at times Draco had caught Harry staring at him, only to make Harry blush and turn away. There was something between them, only Harry wasn’t sure what.

Even Hermione had noticed Harry’s continued fascination with the blond, but after talking to him about it a few times, she’d left him alone. Harry couldn’t ever tell her why he needed to watch Draco, all he knew was, he had to.

And now, Malfoy was applying to be an Unspeakable, too. 

Neville’s eyes widened. “Oh, charmed mistletoe,” he said.

Harry looked, and saw a sprig of mistletoe sailing serenely towards him, Ginny just behind it, smiling.

“Um, looks like she’s got you,” Neville murmured. 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t think so,” he replied.

As they watched, the mistletoe stopped abruptly about two feet from Harry, and, making a ninety degree turn, went around him to then hover over Neville’s head. 

Ginny’s mouth fell open. 

“Well, looks like it decided it liked you better, Nev,” Harry said. “I think you’d better kiss Neville, Ginny. Don’t want to be rude.” 

With that, Harry strode away, a small smile on his face. 

And so it continued for several minutes. Sprigs of mistletoe came sailing towards Harry in less than subtle ways, and each time, when they got to within two feet of him they veered off to choose some other victim. And since Ginny was following him around, she ended up having to kiss several people, but never Harry.

Harry visited with Ron and Lavender, Hermione and Dean, even Goyle, who he got a perverse pleasure from, watching Ginny reluctantly kiss him on the cheek.

He finally made it to the refreshment table, where he snagged a sandwich, and turned to watch the proceedings. 

“I see you did something about the mistletoe menace as well,” a drawling voice said behind him. 

Harry jumped. “M... Malfoy! I didn’t see you there,” he said, startled. 

The blond just grinned. “Evidently not,” he said. “So what did you do, put a Mistletoe Repellant Charm on yourself?”

Harry shrugged. “As a matter of fact... yeah, I did.”

Draco’s eyebrows shot up. “Well, well, well,” he said. “You surprise me. And here I would have thought you’d do the opposite.”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, staving off a headache. “You think I want to be kissed by strangers? I am sick of being a trophy on display. I did my job, now all I want is to fade into obscurity. And I knew that there would be people here who would want a piece of me, so I made it harder. That’s all.”

Draco nodded. “Smart move,” he said. “I’m glad I had the same thought.”

“What?” 

Draco smirked and nodded towards a cluster of pine trees. “You’re not the only one being stalked,” he said. 

Harry looked towards where Draco had indicated, to see Pansy, her eyes narrowed in concentration, staring at a sprig of mistletoe. It seemed to be struggling to get closer to Draco, only it was obviously being repelled by some force. 

Draco chuckled. “I think our repelling fields are combining to make it impossible for them to get within six feet of us.”

Harry glanced back towards where Ginny was, only to see her with a look of enormous concentration on her face as well. 

Draco leaned against a tree trunk, shaking with laughter as a ring of mistletoe surrounded them. “So much for subtlety,” he chortled. 

Harry grinned, and then, he was laughing out loud, too. 

He glanced up to see Ginny’s furious face, and that set him off again.

As the two men stood and laughed together, Harry was struck by how relaxed and open Draco’s face was. 

Draco caught him staring and quirked an eyebrow. “What?”

Harry shrugged. “I think that’s the first time I’ve seen you genuinely laugh.” 

Draco smiled slowly, and Harry’s breath caught. “I think there’s a lot we don’t know about each other,” he said. “Since we’re trapped by our erstwhile girlfriends, I say we should clear up some of the misconceptions. Especially since we appear destined to work together in the Auror program.” 

Harry agreed, and they spent the next hour talking. Turned out that they both liked men, a fact that Harry would not allow himself to think about lest he become completely distracted. 

They were remarkably similar in other ways as well, Harry discovered. Despite Draco’s privileged upbringing, he, too, had been abused as a child, and it had been when Voldemort had come into his parents’ lives that it had happened. 

“Sometimes, I used to wish that that monster had done something as simple as kill my parents,” Draco finally said softly. “It might have been easier to accept that than the horrors he turned them into.”

Harry shook his head. “I dunno. I think... I think it might have been nice to have them, even if life hadn’t been perfect.”

Draco touched Harry’s arm. “Sorry,” he said, his quicksilver eyes reflecting regret. “That wasn’t very sensitive of me. I... I’m sorry about what happened to your parents.”

Harry smiled. “It’s okay. I’m sorry about what happened to yours as well. Death by Cruciatus is... well... gruesome.”

“Yeah, it is. Thanks.” Draco let go of Harry’s arm, and Harry immediately missed his touch. “What time is it?” Draco asked.

Harry looked about. “Oh, I see a clock there. It’s... oops, it’s ten ‘til midnight. We’d better...”

Draco nodded. “Yeah. It’s almost time for the charm to stop working. I think we should leave together, it’ll give us a bit more distance between ourselves and the mistletoe. Give us a bigger head start.”

“We’ll have about eight minutes to outrun it,” Harry predicted as they made for the door. 

“Harry, wait, where are you going?” Ginny was panting, trying to catch them. “You can’t possibly be leaving this soon...”

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted when Draco stepped in front of him. 

“Actually, Weasley, we _are_ leaving this soon. Special prefect business.”

Ginny put her hands on her hips. “Harry’s not a prefect,” she snapped.

Draco shrugged. “That’s why it’s special,” he said with a straight face, and as he dragged Harry around the outraged girl, Harry began to laugh. 

“Smooth,” he said. 

“Shut up. It’s your turn,” Draco said. 

Harry looked and saw Pansy waiting for them by the door. “And where do you think you’re going?” she asked, crossing her arms. 

_Guess I’ll take this one_ , Harry thought, stepping forward. 

“We’ve Quidditch maneuvers to practice,” he said. “Step aside.”

As they pushed past her, Harry heard Pansy say, “At midnight? And you’re on opposing teams!”

“Good one,” Draco complimented as they ran down the hall. 

Harry grinned. “As good as a ‘secret prefect business’, anyway,” he said, laughing. 

They burst outside, and behind them they heard a whooshing sound, like a thousand birds following them. 

“This way,” Draco cried, pulling Harry towards the lake.

As they ran, Harry glanced back, only to see what appeared to be a monstrous cloud of mistletoe behind them. 

“I don’t think we can outrun it,” he panted. 

“So what’s your suggestion?” Draco asked.

“Well, kissing dispels mistletoe, right?” Harry said. “So maybe we should kiss...”

Draco stopped abruptly. “My, my. You have such hidden depths. All right, since it’s to save our lives...”

Harry could hear the roar of flapping mistletoe leaves growing louder, but then that faded into the distance as Draco’s arms went around him, and those lips came closer. 

“Better hope this works, hm?” Draco whispered against Harry’s mouth, then Harry was engulfed in moist heat, warm wetness that was utterly intoxicating. 

Harry moaned low in his throat, and that evidently signaled Draco to deepen the kiss, dragging Harry more securely into his arms. 

Arching into Draco’s body, Harry realized the other man was as aroused as he was, and a spiral of lust uncoiled low in his belly. He dragged his lips away from Draco’s but that only spurred Draco to nibble along his jaw and press kisses into Harry’s sensitive neck. 

When Draco cupped Harry’s arse to better align their groins, Harry’s eyes opened on a gasp, and there, hovering above them, all around them, was mistletoe so thick that it obscured the sky, the school... everything. 

“Draco...”

“Mmmm?”

“Do you think we’re okay now?” 

Draco raised his head from feasting on Harry’s neck and looked around. “Hmm. No clue. Wonder if it will just let us walk out?” he asked. 

Harry ran a shaking hand through his hair. “I’ve no idea,” he said. “It does seem to be waiting for us to do something, though.”

Draco fixed Harry with an intense gaze. “Well, I’ve a few ideas about that,” he said. 

Harry smiled. “I thought you might,” he said, willingly allowing himself to be dragged back into Draco’s arms. 

~

“Ginny, this was totally irresponsible!” Hermione scolded. 

There was a crowd gathered outside, staring at the dome of mistletoe that appeared to be surrounding Harry and Draco. 

“I wasn’t the only one,” Ginny whinged, darting a look at Pansy. 

Pansy crossed her arms. “I am not responsible for this mess,” she said. “If you hadn’t been so desperate to attract Potter...”

Hermione rolled her eyes as the two girls grew more and more shrill in their hurled insults. _They are just like Harry and Draco used to be!_ Ignoring them for the moment, she concentrated on the problem at hand. Perhaps if she tried to Summon the mistletoe...?

Suddenly, the mistletoe cloud seemed to emit a soft sigh, and the sprigs all fell to the ground. And there, in the center, were Harry and Draco. 

Draco appeared to be holding Harry up, and were they...? She squinted. They looked awfully disheveled. 

“Are you all right?” Hermione asked as they walked towards her. 

Harry grinned. “Yeah, we’re fine. Finally figured the way out.” 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” she asked. “What did you do?” 

“We, erm, satisfied it,” Harry said. 

Hermione glanced towards Draco, who seemed a bit too quiet. “How’d you do that?” 

Draco smiled. “We had to show it that we were willing to be friendly. A bit of kissing seemed to satisfy it.” 

“A bit of kissing?”

Harry blushed. “Hermione, drop it, please? Whatever we did, it worked.”

“I see,” Hermione said as they walked by her and towards the castle. Neither man seemed to notice that they were holding each other’s hands. And if they thought she was blind and hadn’t noticed the love bites on Harry’s neck.... 

She glanced back towards where Ginny and Pansy were still yelling at each other, neither having noticed that Harry and Draco were escaping. She pursed her lips. Those girls did seem to be quite passionate about their feeling for each other.

With a smirk, she muttered a charm, snickering as a few wisps of mistletoe rose from the ground and began hovering around Ginny’s head.

Well, if it worked for Harry and Draco... 

She shrugged. “Whatever it takes,” she murmured as she walked inside. 

~Fin


End file.
